


iwaoi halloween

by Miyukitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Body Horror, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gross, Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Zombie Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: some small things foriwaoi horror week!





	1. gifts from the heart (and other places)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floatingsumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _day one prompts: **fingers** / eyes / back / **loops of gut** / a map of veins / tongue / sinew / heart_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i love the idea of a halloweentown setting based on [the official art](https://i.imgur.com/KoTQ1dC.jpg), but other than that, it's just fluff...... damp, gooey fluff

 

"Honestly, Iwa-chan, you're falling apart."

 

Tooru smirked at his own pun as he cocked a hand on one hip, and stared down at a sadly not-so-unfamiliar sight. Hajime lounged in their large claw-footed bathtub, one arm balanced on the lip of the tub to hold his torso upright as he glowered at Tooru. The harsh bathroom lights washed his sallow skin a strange green pallor, exaggerating the deep crease of his brows.

 

Well. Some people just couldn't appreciate good humor.

 

Tooru just grinned and balanced carefully on the edge of the tub, crossing his legs neatly. "How did you even end up like this," he tsked.

 

Hajime's eyebrows furrowed into a deeper scowl. He glared pointedly at the wall tiles, refusing to say a word.

 

Hajime's shirt was off, slung carelessly over the toilet seat. Tooru let his gaze linger appreciatively on the curves of Hajime's exposed abs – and the burst seam that crossed his lower belly, leaving a gaping hole where his hips were supposed to connect. Through this unnatural gap, a slick mess of intestines had spilled out over his splayed legs. He'd walked in on Hajime clumsily pushing them back in with one hand, a threaded needle clenched between his teeth.

 

Tooru leaned over and plucked the sewing needle from Hajime's frowning mouth. His tangled innards pooled back into his lap with a wet slithering sound, as Hajime let go of the mess in order to flip him off.

 

With great effort, he finally mumbled, "Forgot to reinforce the stitches yesterday. Started unraveling and barely made it to the tub in time."

 

"Lucky you did, or you'd have ruined yet another carpet!" Tooru retorted cheerfully. "Now hold still and let nurse Oikawa-san fix you up~ ★"  

 

"Swear to god, Shittykawa, once I figure out how to kill you, you're done for," Hajime growled.

 

His sharp tone was at odds with the easy way he leaned his head back against Tooru's thigh. Tooru ruffled his hair indulgently. Hajime just heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, allowing him to get to work.

 

Tooru maneuvered Hajime's dislocated hips back into place, so he could start pinning the loose skin back together at the edges for a new seam. His body was enchanted to not decay further so long as it was whole, but when parts were removed, they would decompose like normal. With practiced ease, Tooru coiled the glistening loops of gut back into the hollow cavity below his ribs. They were damp to the touch, waxy and pale under the bathroom lights, and cooler than room temperature without any natural body heat to warm them.

 

It was hardly the first time, but Tooru was always fascinated by the slippery texture, soft and slick and heavy against his palms. Tooru hummed in thought. For a lingering moment, his curious fingers glided up and over the slimy exterior of Hajime's exposed stomach, and poked at the swell of liquid that sloshed within. It felt something like a water balloon, stretchy and smooth.

 

"You smell like a rotting trash heap," Tooru murmured pleasantly near Hajime's ear. "If you're not using these, I feel like we could make better use of this space. Hollow you out and stuff you with potpourri or something. Make you into a nice air freshener."

 

"I use my guts more than you use yours, bloodsucker. Hurry up already," Hajime grumbled. "Feels wrong when you've got your icy fingers all up in there, prodding around."

 

Tooru's grin widened a little, sharp fangs peeking out.

 

"You sure you're in a hurry to get stitched up?" he asked, wiggling his fingers playfully against the spongy bottom of a lung. "There's all sorts of weird stuff in here to play with— ow!"

 

He yelped as the blunt side of a cleaver smacked him squarely in the face. It dropped to the tiles with a clatter.

 

Hajime grinned up at him. "Next sunny day you fall asleep, I'm opening all the curtains and giving you a nice tan," he promised solemnly.

 

Tooru rubbed his nose indignantly, pouting.

 

"So rude, Iwa-chan, even though I'm helping! Watch me turn on the bathwater and leave you to stew in your own juices."

 

"Do it, then," Hajime laughed fearlessly. "You're the one who will have to live with the stink. Every time you come in here to pretend to use the mirror to do your hair, even though you can't see your reflection so you don't know how stupid it looks."

 

"Too mean!" Tooru yelped. "My hair is perfect and you're just jealous you couldn't be a handsome vampire like me. You could only come back like this… this… this pile of guts! Gross!"

 

Hajime's smile softened a little at the edges. He let his head fall back against Tooru's leg again, eyes fluttering comfortably shut.

 

"Yeah, but you just keep putting me back together again," Hajime murmured, turning his face to one side. He pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of Tooru's thigh, and added in a low voice, "Guess you like having me in one piece after all, huh?"

 

Tooru scrunched his nose, trying to stay mad while Hajime nuzzled against his thigh. "Yeah, for some reason," he huffed, tossing his head. He was grateful that he couldn't blush, or else he was sure his face would be tinged pink by now. "So messy, Iwa-chan," he added, leaning down to press a fond kiss to Hajime's temple.

 

"You love a good mess," Hajime smiled back. "Now hurry up and sew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potpourriwachan~★


	2. a romantic dinner for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two is [the official art](https://i.imgur.com/KoTQ1dC.jpg) and it's already that so~
> 
> _day three prompts: blood drinking / **love bites** / raw / eating a merm as sushi is probably romantic right / chest cavity / ribs / **gnawing** / claws / marrow / **teeth / teeth / more teeth probably**_  
>  officially gifting this to lin because this is a blatant prequel to [this masterpiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12487368)!! p, please read that one instead of this silly bedtime fluff :D;;;  
> 

Vampires didn't strictly _need_ to sleep, at least according to one Oikawa Tooru. They simply needed to stay out of direct sunlight, which could easily be arranged during waking hours with shades, long sleeves, and a parasol or fashionably large hat. Sometimes Tooru preferred the risk, gracing the local convenience store at all times of day to satisfy the sweet tooth that had never really left him, even though his dietary needs were rather different than they'd once been. (Many a milk bread met its end at his fangs, sucked dry and discarded once the cream filling was gone.)

 

Other times, though, it was a luxury to get his beauty sleep: nestled comfortably in his grand four-poster bed with the curtains drawn, and a sachet of his native soil from the grounds of Aoba castle tucked safe beneath his pillow. Tooru woke this evening to the cool touch of Hajime's hand laid against his cheek. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his palm. It was nicer still to doze off, and not wake alone.

 

There were perks to dating someone as dead as you were – namely, an eternity together, both young and handsome and never looking a day over twenty-one. Still, it might have been more romantic had the hand been currently attached to Hajime's wrist.

 

Tooru sat up with a startled gasp, lips pursed indignantly.

 

"Disgusting, Iwa-chan," he groused, holding the severed hand out gingerly between his two fingers.

 

He could hear Hajime's snort from the other room, and added another scathing bullet to his mental list on why having a reanimated corpse for a boyfriend was also the absolute worst. The unspeakable things he'd pulled out of their shower drain were second only to finding decomposing body parts littering his bedroom, probably. And zombies, unlike vampires, didn't usually bother with sleep at all, unless they were in the mood to cuddle, which was not nearly as frequent as he demanded.

 

It would have been so much easier if Hajime had been a vampire too, but no, he just had to be difficult.

 

"Did you grab the sewing kit already?" Tooru yawned, squinting in the dim lighting.

 

He rummaged through his bedside dresser drawer with one hand, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. His questing fingers finally found his glasses, which he jammed on impatiently. There was so much junk in this drawer, collectibles and souvenirs they'd amassed over the last century, that it was hard to find anything.

 

Hajime was silent. Tooru rolled his eyes and sighed, exaggerated so he could be sure Hajime would hear him as he got out of bed and shuffled into his slippers.

 

"Really, Iwa-chan, you can't even muster up a single word response?"

 

He found the corpse in question hunkered down in the hallway. Tooru tossed the severed hand carelessly at him, and Hajime clumsily caught it with his good arm, but his expression remained stern. Tooru made a show out of sighing, again, before plopping down beside him, sewing kit on his lap.

 

He nudged a knee against Hajime's leg. No response.

 

"You're going to get permanent frown lines if you keep scowling like that," Tooru stated conversationally.

 

He scooted a little closer, pressing against Hajime's side so he could lean his head against the zombie's broad shoulder. Hajime rolled his eyes, but didn't rebuff him.

 

Tooru leaned in closer still, eyelashes fluttering light against the ashen skin of Hajime's cheek. He drew a long inhale, savoring the musky scent of graveyard dirt and cedar wood and putrefaction, and the faintest comforting note of sage that still lingered soft at the back of his palate, barely a memory of what his Iwa-chan once was, a lifetime ago. His fingers curled at his sides, eager.

 

"You're hungry, aren't you," he announced, fangs peeking out as his lips curved into a knowing smile.

 

Hajime shifted his weight a little, looking sullen and almost… guilty.

 

"No," he lied.

 

Tooru sighed, clucking his tongue. "So stubborn. Give me a hand, would you?" he lilted.

 

He flashed a cheeky grin when Hajime glared at him. The severed hand dropped limp in his lap, fingers curled upward like spider's legs.

 

Tooru hummed as he neatly threaded his needle, and balanced the spool of thread on his knee. Then he caught Hajime by the wrist, and placed a slow, deliberate kiss to the shorn edge of his skin. Hajime's exhale was a little unsteady, his gaze riveted on where Tooru's teeth were lightly gnawing the bare curve of his wrist bones.

 

"Once I get this hand sewn on, let's go hunting," Tooru murmured.

 

His tongue darted out pink to tease the damp flesh, decayed and bitter to his sensitive taste buds, but eliciting a telltale shiver from Hajime.

 

"That's unsanitary," Hajime commented, but his voice came out low and hoarse.

 

"What?" Tooru asked innocently, wide eyes blinking. "You mean this?"

 

He parted his lips and pressed his open mouth to the bloodless wound in a ghastly approximation of a kiss. His tongue lapped into the exposed meat of his wrist, fangs scraping against the jutting bone of his radius. A strange noise caught in Hajime's throat, something between a gasp and a growl, before he swatted Tooru away with his good hand.

 

"You're so fucking nasty," Hajime snarled, but the grin on his face gave him away. "If you're that desperate to suck on something, you must be hungry too. Maybe if you ate something other than milk bread, you wouldn't be so thirsty."

 

"Then get me something good, because you taste terrible," Tooru whined, flopping back against the wall. "You never take me out to eat anymore."

 

"Spoiled," Hajime muttered.

 

Dutifully Tooru leaned over to reattach Hajime's hand. It didn't take him long. They both watched in silence as the gleaming needle bit through the zombie's skin, leaving a trail of black stitches along the curve of his wrist. The seam was neat and even, confident from a lifetime of practice.

 

Hajime flexed his fingers experimentally as the magic slowly ebbed back into his extremities, returning the feeling. Tooru turned his hand upward and pressed a kiss to his palm, then to the seam crossing his wrist, catching Hajime's gaze and holding it the way only he knew how.

 

"There. Let's hunt together! It's the full moon," Tooru hissed, smiling with too many teeth. "Easy prey. Then I can get some good blood, and you can gorge on all the gross bits you want!"

 

Hajime leaned over him then, one hand lightly tracing the curve of Tooru's jaw. "Like I said, you're nasty."

 

"You're the nasty one, Iwa-chan," Tooru teased, licking his lips. "It's been too long since I've seen you work a cleaver. I want to watch you. Catch a witch for me, Iwa-chan. Cut his heart out."

 

Hajime's fingers hooked under Tooru's chin, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Tooru let his eyes flutter shut as Hajime leaned their foreheads together, comfortable and close.

 

"All right," Hajime murmured after a long moment. "I'll give you something to watch. Is that your idea of a date night?"

 

Tooru's smile was sharp and satisfied. He leaned back to kiss Hajime lightly on the tip of the nose. "It better be romantic. Just get me home before the sun comes up," he teased.

 

The slow, wicked grin Hajime answered him with promised nothing of the sort.

**Author's Note:**

> ~for [iwaoi horror week](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
